


Satya's Song

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Music, Team as Family, background McHanzo, everyone gets to dance, except 76 bc he grumpy, the overwatch team have a dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Lúcio like making music for his friends. Satya hadn't heard the music of home for a very long time. Where a short tune turned into a full song, and how that led to a full-on dance party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Satya and Lucio doing a thing together where he makes music and she dances to it!"  
> If you like listening to music while reading, I recommended [From Finner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7Gr6HBMDu0) by Of Monsters And Men, which was how the song everyone danced to at the party would sound like in my head

Lúcio, when not busy in creating soundtracks for his next album or testing new music for the team, preferred leaving his office and working outside on his portable music pad.

His office was awesome. Winston had generously offered him a spare lab room with so many outlets that Lúcio could plug in all his computers, electric piano, multiple music pads and still have outlets to spare for charging his phone and Hana’s DS when she decided to keep him company.

He loved his personal space, people would often join him in his process of mixing music, going “ahh” and “ohh” at the complicated and colorful DJ mixers display on his screen. Lúcio would ask them their thoughts on whatever track he was working on at the time, and learning a lot about each agent’s music tastes during these meetings.

Lúcio has a small section on his notebook app that has a page for every member in Overwatch. Listing their music preferences and genres, with notes on ideas and tunes Lúcio thought they would like.

Surprising his friends with music was always something that made Lúcio incredibly happy. Custom made with all their favorite elements. Although most of them are usually not surprised by the gift, but that Lúcio remembered what they liked.

McCree set the short tune Lúcio made for him as his ringtone. Hana played hers in her MEKA. Genji listened to his while meditating. Winston played his while he experiment. Athena played her tune whenever she was going to make an announcement, or just play it out in an empty room for herself.

The list went on, but Lúcio still hasn’t made one for every member. He wasn’t rushing. Lúcio needed to know what they liked before starting to work on it, after all.

But as much as he enjoyed the company, sometimes Lúcio would lock his office up and skate to the cliff side when the sun was setting, with his portable music pad, alone. Not in his work space with his friends, listening to what they like, but just sitting by himself with the melodies in his head.

No agents would approach him when Lúcio was there. They all understand. They all do it.

Sometimes, when Lúcio arrived at the cliff, he would find a familiar figure already there. Her fingers weaving. The blue hard-light constructs looked more transparent and mixed with red under the setting sun.

They never engaged each other in conversations during an encounter like this. Lúcio would sit down beside Satya and put up his earphone. Satya would make a small surface for Lúcio to put his expensive tablet on.

Sometimes, when they both had their share of silence, Lúcio would put his earphone away and Satya would look at the notes on the device and listen to the music coming out of the speaker.

This time, Satya started swaying in tune with the music, now that was something that hadn’t happened before.

Lúcio didn’t point it out at first, he watched from the corner of his eyes quietly, filing the tunes away in his head so he could type it down in the nearly empty “Satya” section on his note app.

Satya’s fingers moved with the music, the hard-lights danced around in-between her fingers. She sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Lúcio asked when she stopped. “Did you not like this part?”

“No, it’s just…” Satya sighed again. “It made me homesick.”

Lúcio stopped his music. Satya didn’t say anything. Her head lowered, eyes closed gently.

“Sorry,” Lúcio said.

“There is no need for that,” Satya replied, eyes still closed. “It is not the same as the ones performed from instruments, but the tune…and the feeling of it…I haven’t heard in many years.”

“How many years?” Lúcio asked.

“Since Vishkar took me in,” Satya said.

“They took you when you were a little girl,” Lúcio said tentatively.

“I said in many years,” Satya said morosely. “Holovids and recordings never did satisfy the yearning.”

Lúcio nodded. “Yeah, I get that,” he said, knowing what his next project would be now.

 

．．．．．

 

“I did not say that to make you think you have to make something for me,” Satya said somewhat guiltily and defensively.

“I didn’t think you were!” Lúcio laughed. “I made music for people, you know. That’s kind of what I do.”

“Yes, but for something in return –”

“You giving it a listen and tell me your thoughts on it would be more than enough.”

After countless of research and listening to recordings on the internet, Lúcio finally made something that he thought was like the folk music from Hyderabad. It wasn’t the same – there wouldn’t be a point if it were, Lúcio thought – but hopefully it was what something Satya would like.

Satya sat down in one of the spare chairs in Lúcio’s office and waiting, nervously. She was not expecting something like this. _A surprise, truly._ Satya thought as she watched Lúcio pulled up his files. _Music made for me. Unbelievable._  

Lúcio found what he was looking for, turned around and looked at Satya before clicking. “I hope you’ll like it,” he laughed, and clicked.

Satya had prepared herself before Lúcio played her song, but it still caught her by surprise. It wasn’t entirely the same as the music from her home, but then again, there wouldn’t be a point for Lúcio to make the music himself than. No, it wasn’t the music from her home. It was a mix of her old home, and her new.

Satya lowered her head, let out some laughs, felt her cheeks flush.

“I take that you like it?” Lúcio said over the soft but chipper music.

“It’s beautiful,” Satya laughed, she couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s wonderful. It’s perfection.”

Lúcio leaned back in his chair and made a sweeping motion across his forehead. “Phew.”

“Lúcio,” Satya started. “Lúcio, thank you.”

“It’s no biggie. Do you want the file? I can send it to your tablet.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Satya was almost embarrassed by how eager she sounded, but was still too caught up in the music to care. “Thank you.”

Lúcio tapped his tablet. “Done,” he said, looking up. “What’re you doing?”

Satya was curling her fingers. A familiar, forgotten movement.

“I’m dancing,” Satya almost wept as she said this, she hadn’t felt the urge to dance since she was a little girl. The music was seeping into her bones, her muscles threatened to move on their own.

Lúcio had an awed look on his face. “Show me!” he said. “The whole dance!”

Satya looked around them.

Lúcio jumped up, “Outside, come on!”

The hallway outside of Lúcio’s office didn’t exactly have the biggest space, but at least it was devoid of the various wires and equipment that were scattered all over the floor.

Satya was a little self-conscious at first, but Lúcio just sat on the ground and cheered her on. The music made her blood rushed, the dance desperately trying to flood out of her.

Satya danced.

It was such a joy – to find the movement again. Satya twirled and raised her arms, her fingers were dancing just as much as the rest of her. Slow, fluid. Lúcio sat on the floor, clapping to the beats, smiling so wide.

But of course, with Satya’s luck, and the amount of people that dropped by Lúcio’s office for surprise visit each day, it didn’t take more than ten minutes for someone to discover them.

“Wow!” Hana yelled.

Satya turned around sharply, stared at Hana in shock.

“Satya!” Hana ran towards them. “That was beautiful! I didn’t know you were such a good dancer! I always thought the way you make your hard-light thingies looked like dances, but I never actually thought you danced! Can you keep dancing? Can I dance with you?”

Satya caught Hana as she ran into her, laughing.

“Thank you, Hana,” Satya said as the shock faded. “This is a dance from my home.”

“It’s amazing!” Hana bounced on her feet. “I want to see more! I want to dance too!”

“We could –” “Hana!”

Lúcio and Satya said at the same time. Satya stopped and let Lúcio speak. The DJ jumped to his feet, and Hana looked as though she just noticed he was there.

“Lúcio, dude!” Hana greeted. “Did you see Satya’s dance?”

“I sure did,” Lúcio laughed. “But I was thinking of what you just said, you wanted to dance too?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh man, this is going to be so awesome. Hear me out,” Lúcio said, spreading his arms. “ _Dance party._ ”

Hana’s mouth formed an “o” and Satya took a step back.

“You mean, with everyone?” Satya asked.

“Yeah! The more the merrier, right?” Lúcio said. “I could ask Winston and he’ll see when everyone is cleared of missions, and we can tell everyone, ask when is the best time for it. How’s the sound of that?”

“I suppose,” Satya said.

“Hell yeah!” Hana yelled.

“I also second this,” Athena piped in.

“Nice,” Lúcio laughed. “Will you help me, Athena?”

“Of course, Lúcio.”

“Awesome!” Lúcio pumped his fist in the air. “That’s back to work for me!”

 

．．．．．

 

The proposal was met by an overwhelming agreement from everyone. A date, time, place was decided (over a heated, but quickly settled argument) in record speed.

“If only you all were this passionate about mission briefings,” Seventy-Six grumbled.

“Come on, Jack!” Lena draped herself over Seventy-Six and let him drag her as he walked. “It’ll be fun! We also agree on preparing food! It’s dancing, music, drinks and food! How could you not like it?”

“Fine, just don’t let Genji prepare the food.”

And Genji did indeed stay away from the kitchen. Satya and Genji spend the day before the party decorating the open hangar by the cliff with hard-light and not hard-light decorations. Genji was jumping and climbing all around in order to place all the ornaments in their spot.

“This drawing Hanzo made for where all the things go are shit,” Genji complained as he and Satya looked over the design Hanzo gave them.

“I think it looks very clear,” Satya said.

“Well, it’s clear, but it’s all so symmetrical.”

“What’s wrong with having things symmetrical?” Satya huffed.

“It’s boring.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No.”

“Ye – ”

“Say yes one more time and I’ll tell Hanzo you ate his pudding.”

“Oh my God.”

And that settles that. After they were done in the early evening, Genji looked around at the lights.

“I stand corrected,” he said. Satya allowed herself to look a little smug.

Lúcio has been away in his office working on the music he wanted to play at the party. On the morning of the party, Hanzo, Hana and Lena went shopping for snacks and drinks. McCree and Seventy-Six spent hours in the kitchen arguing instead of barbequing foods like they had promised to. Other agents helped clean the space and set up Lúcio’s DJ station. Excitement buzzed around the base.

Sooner than Satya realized Lena was knocking on her door telling her it was time for the party. She ran into Hanzo and McCree on the way, and both men complimented Satya on her sky and royal blue saree with gold border.

The hangar was already filled with noises of chatter when they got there. Lúcio was busy setting up, but he still waved at them. Hana was talking to Winston and Reinhardt. Lena and Genji were already eating while Angela reminded them to slow down and actually chew.

“I’m gonna talk to Angie about something, sweetheart,” McCree kissed Hanzo’s cheek and tipped his hat at Satya before leaving. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“It won’t be a problem, I assure you,” Hanzo replied dryly.

Lúcio’s music started, and everyone’s attention immediately turned to it. Lena gasped and blinked to Winston.

“Winston, love!” Lena jumped and hugged the scientist. “Come dance with me!”

“Oh, uh…” Winston said awkwardly. “I’ve never danced before. I’m not sure how to.”

“This isn’t some fancy ball, Winston!” Reinhardt clapped a hand on Winston’s shoulder. “You just dance like no one is watching!”

“But everyone is watching,” Winston replied.

“I think Mr. Wilhelm means you can just dance however you want to,” Satya said as she approached the group with Hanzo. “I would very much like to have a dance with you later as well, Winston, if you will.”

“Oh! Of course,” Winston pushed his glasses up. “Party, huh? Been a long time since we had one of these.”

“Then let us make it worth having more in the future,” Satya promised.

“Reinhardt! Would you dance with me?” Hana hugged the man’s arm. Reinhardt boomed.

“How could I say no to a noble warrior like young Hana!” he said, and they followed Lena and Winston to the center.

Hanzo turned to Satya and offered his arm. “Would you do me the honor of accompany me for a dance, Miss Vaswani?”

Satya looped her arm around Hanzo’s. “It would be my pleasure.”

The music was not a slow one, nor was it too fast. It was one that allowed the dancers to hold on to their partners and spun them around. Or slowly circle each other as they talked. The drum beats a slow rhythm, but the guitar and piano picked up a much quicker speed. It made Satya light on her feet without losing grace. Satya looked around and saw Genji had joined Lena and Winston. The two agents jumping like they were clubbing while the leader of Overwatch looked at them with a confused happiness.

Hanzo was pulled away by Hana and McCree took his place as Satya’s partner. He held Satya’s hands and led her with surprisingly smooth movements.

“I did not take you as someone who knew how to dance,” Satya commented.

“Gotta have the sweet moves if you want to woo the gentlemen and ladies,” McCree winked at her. “And you know what they say about people who are good on the dance floor…”

“I am going to stop you right there, McCree,” Satya said, and McCree laughed.

Lúcio’s music changed and slowed, letting everyone catch their breaths. McCree was about to say something when someone grabbed him by the serape and spun him around in one fluid movement.

McCree landed in Hanzo’s arms as the archer kissed the gunslinger lightly on the lips, murmuring something that made McCree blushed furiously.

“Shoot, darling,” McCree kissed Hanzo deeply.

“I’m afraid I have to steal him away now, Satya,” Hanzo said to her as McCree pulled away, looking at Hanzo with a dopey grin on his face.

“Be my guest,” Satya rolled her eyes and smiled as the pair walked off. Hana tugged at Satya’s saree.

“You said you would dance with me, right?” Hana asked.

“Of course,” Satya took Hana’s hands and fulfilled her promised. The young gamer laughed merrily as they circled the dance floor.

There was a sudden shift in the music and Satya stopped slightly, recognizing the tune instantly. It was the music Lúcio made for her.

Satya turned and saw the DJ leaning on his elbows and grinning at her. Satya gave him an exasperated smile as Hana squealed behind her.

“Satya!” Hana said in a singsong tone. “It’s your song!”

“Indeed,” Satya replied and took Hana’s hands once again. “Would you like to know the dance of my home?”

“Yes!” Hana practically jumped off the ground agreeing.

Satya spun Hana, making her laugh. Satya watched everyone dancing to her song, not like how the people back home danced, but filled her with the same warmth nonetheless.

Satya was far from home, but she was so happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write too much on Satya's dances and the music from her home because despite watching videos and reading notes on the traditional dances of Hyderabad, I still wasn't sure if there was a type of dance and music that was unique to the area? So I tried to keep it vague so it wouldn't be too wrong(??)
> 
> I was going to clearly state that at the end they were dancing to "From Finner", but since Lúcio was the DJ, and I didn't know what reason would have him suddenly playing music that wasn't his lol  
> This song was associated (in my head) with Satya before I even got the prompt, because of the following lyrics:
> 
> "And we are far, far from home but we're so happy.  
> Far from home, all alone but we're so happy." 
> 
> I just imagine everyone dancing to this part, laughing and singing it to each other, and it felt fitting.  
> This was really fun to write, sorry for typos/grammar mistake, I'm very tired atm
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
